The angelic demon
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: This story has been discontinued but ill be leaving it still here for anyone who wants to read it and learn some ideas or inspiration from it. Though frankly ill be surprised heh, anyway if wants me to chuck it please just delete it for me as i dont have
1. prequel

Prequel - information  
  
Dear senior directives of Umbrella incorporated this file has been pieced together to provide you on the status of the 'hazard' virus and subject T-68 as per your requests.  
  
You are aware of the growing unrest in raccoon city and we must soon act quickly to regain the research there before the outbreak becomes unstoppable.  
  
Already operatives in the city have begun their search for Dr Birkins lab and it is only a matter of time before we regain the viruses.   
  
Subject T-68 'biohazard'  
  
Age- unknown  
  
Occupation- B.O.W, biological weapon.  
  
Sex- male  
  
Weapons- crystalline claws, 7 foot long tail, fangs, 'electric field'.  
  
Physical appearance- glowing yellow eyes, purple/blue scales, pointed ears, spikes along back and shoulders.  
  
Height- 6,8 feet tall.  
  
Weight- 15 stone.  
  
  
  
Subject T-68 'biohazard' was the most successful experiment to date; he had little to no cellular decay and his DNA meshed well with the 'Hazard' virus, unfortunately due to the disappearance of Dr William Birkin and the outbreak in Raccoon city all contact has been lost with the status of this B.O.W, however special operative Hunk has been dispatched to determine the fate of this experiment as well as the current status of Dr William Birkin.  
  
The 'hazard virus'  
  
Splicing the T-virus and G-virus together created an experimental and very unstable viral strain.   
  
This new virus once stabilised was called the 'hazard' virus due to the fact most subjects injected with the virus underwent a massive bodily system failure by their cells committing suicide.   
  
Continued experiments with the 'hazard' virus continued despite the high death rate due to the factor subjects which survived the initial cellular decay retained their previous intelligence and as Subject T-59 pointed out their humanity.  
  
The 'hazard' virus when meshed successively with the hosts DNA has the best traits of its two parent viruses.  
  
Unfortunately the virus has only one weakness, its inability to reproduce.  
  
T-virus and G-virus creatures can pass the virus over in their bites in the case of the T-virus or by implanting a parasite in a host in the case of the G-virus.  
  
However tests prove that the 'hazard' virus cannot do either of these and that it meshes so well with a subjects DNA that it in affect becomes a part of their body if accepted by the hosts system.  
  
Tests continue to see if another method of transference can occur.   
  
Subjects exhibit increased strength, agility, intelligence, and constitution as well as the incredible healing gained from the G-virus.  
  
Another highly useful ability that is only present in 'hazard' virus creatures is the electric field of energy they can create, at its weakest form it can deliver a fatal shock to any attacker and fry them.  
  
In its highest form the B.O.W can become completely encased in a field of energy that will shock ant that come near the weapon and also melt bullets and other projectiles before they can reach the B.O.W.  
  
Umbrella headquarters has provided many grants and additional support to Dr William Birkin to aid his continued research with this virus.  
  
Recently the refusal of Dr William Birkin to submit his work to the umbrella headquarters for study has forced us to send a team of agents to recover the G-virus as well as the experimental 'hazard' virus.  
  
I hope this information has helped answer most of your questions about the 'hazard' virus and any further questions you have I will be willing to answer.  
  
Yours faithfully   
  
Dr James Wilson.  
  
Whhhhoooooooo, well what do ya think? Pretty technical crap I admit but I hope it provides a basic idea of the hazard virus.  
  
Any further questions about the virus please submit in your reviews and I will answer as soon as I can.  
  
P.s this story is set just before the outbreak in raccoon city began. 


	2. emergance

Biohazard- chapter 1  
  
Emergence   
  
"Beep beep beep"  
  
What's that noise?  
  
"Beep BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
Ok that's starting to annoy me now.  
  
"Warning biological weapon outbreak, all personal please evacuate the facility"  
  
Huh?  
  
"I repeat biological weapon outbreak, all security doors and capsules are being unlocked please evacuate immediately"  
  
Now what's happening?  
  
Slowly my eyes opened immediately closing due to the flashing red lights, damn I needed sunglasses!  
  
I tried again forcing my eyes to accept the lights, looking around I saw lots of computers and metal grilled floors and stairs, where was I?  
  
I strained my ears trying to hear anything outside my prison; the scurry of rats and insects was nothing new but...there! Gunfire, and screams there was fighting happening in the facility.  
  
Ok recap where was I?  
  
I tried to move and was stopped by several thick cables that restrained me, I growled in anger and pushing with all my might I managed to snap them, standing up a pawed at the glass round me, I was in some kind of capsule but why?  
  
Drawing back my fist I smashed through the glass grinning as it happened.  
  
Jumping out I shivered at the cold; ok I needed cloths considering I was butt naked.  
  
I started walking around my tail swishing behind me, I winced as it caught on something and was tugged back painfully, glaring at the appendage I pulled it free and decided to try and keep it under control.  
  
Seeing a door through the glass of another capsule (thankfully with nothing in it) I made my way round the row of tubes, and stopped dead when I got round.  
  
Before my eyes had seen it my other senses had, constant dripping, the metallic scent.  
  
A body was slumped over the floor, he was covered in blood and had three massive scratches down his back, I turned away trying not to puke, I had seen his spinal cord and ribs from behind, he'd lost A LOT of flesh.  
  
Seeing a rack of lab coats next to him I grabbed the nearest one and put it on, on the man it had swept down to his feet, on me it almost reached my knees.  
  
Oh well at least it got the more private things hidden.  
  
Leaving the lab I walked down the corridor trying to ignore the blood coating the walls and the odd corpse on the floor, nearing a T-junction I heard something moving, a sort of shambling shuffle.  
  
Was there someone else alive?  
  
Running towards the sound I took the right path and followed it to a door at the end, going through it I was on some kind of balcony.  
  
I heard footsteps and looked up, another male was in front of me, he had his back to me and I could to see scratches on his back.  
  
Running up to him in joy at finding another person I touched his shoulder and turned him gently so as not to scare him.  
  
It was a mistake.  
  
To fast for me to realise he turned and clamped his teeth on my arm, pain soared through my body and I roared in anger, some part of me had just awoken and was not happy.  
  
Pulling him off me with on hand I twisted round and gave a roundhouse kick to his stomach, he went a good few meters in the air before crashing to the ground.  
  
He didn't move so I checked my arm, I winced when I saw the deep cut but before my eyes it seemed to close and stop bleeding, confused but thankful I turned back to the man who was walking towards me.  
  
He was covered in blood and parts of him had already started to rot, I could see his intestines hanging out of his stomach, how could he still be alive?  
  
I looked up and met his eyes and I realised he wasn't, no living creature could have eyes like that.  
  
Pure white with milky grey in them, they had nothing in them, no thought, memory or sense they were just empty.  
  
All they wanted was to feed, on me!  
  
He moaned a chilling noise before he lunged at me again, stepping to the side I launched a powerful right hook to his jaw, I expected it to knock him down but he turned back towards me as if I had just given him a light tap.  
  
His jaw was broken, I had done damage but he didn't care, lunging for me again his arms grasped mine and we grappled, I was much stronger but he didn't care every time I pushed him back he went for me again.  
  
Deciding enough was enough I ducked behind him as he lunged for me, grabbing his head I gave a vicious twist and pulled his head clean off.  
  
I shuddered as his body fell to the floor and quickly dropped the head trying to get my nerves under control.  
  
Closing my eyes and turning away I tried to stop the strange feeling that had overcome me, I hiccupped and noticed that a strange wetness was running down my face.  
  
Touching my eyes I felt a liquid falling from them, what was this?  
  
I looked at the up above me and saw the sky high above me; I saw a large black cloak of darkness with bright lights dotting it.  
  
I was frozen in awe of what I saw, it was so beautiful.  
  
The lights and the large glowing orb in the sky created a gentle light around me; I smiled at the cool touch and opened my eyes.  
  
Looking at the dead man on the floor I vowed that I would never become like him, I would escape this nightmare and try and make something of my life.  
  
I continued along the balcony until I came upon a small shack against the side of the wall.  
  
Once inside I looked around the shack, a fireplace was burning sending a orange/red light around the room, making my way towards a table with some maps on it I tried to make sense of them.  
  
It appeared some company called umbrella owned the facility I was in, there was an elevator in this shack that would take me out of the labs and into the sewers of the city above me.  
  
Looking for the elevator I went into the back of the shack and found some more clothes in one of the restrooms, it looked like some jeans and black gear so I shrugged off the lab coat and put on the clothes, the fit was a bit tight but I managed to rip a hole in the back of the jeans for my tail.  
  
Turning back to the door I spotted myself in a mirror and turned back to look at it.  
  
I was unsure of what to make of the image, my skin was purple and blue with scales instead of skin, dark black hair covered my head and two golden eyes looked back at me with confusion.  
  
The clothes were nice at least, the blue jeans were very dark and looked good with the black shirt I was wearing, on top of that was the black leather jacket with two white wings on the back like a bird or something.  
  
Walking out I spotted the elevator and made my way towards it, closing the mesh door behind me I pressed the up button and breathed a sigh of relieve that it was moving.  
  
I didn't know what was waiting for me up in the city, or even if the people there would accept me but I was out of that cursed lab, things couldn't be worse then that place with all the dead bodies and those...things.  
  
Right?  
  
Well well well, what will happen to subject T-68 now?  
  
Please review thank you!! :) 


	3. betrayal

Chapter 2- betrayal  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
"Click...click...click"  
  
Hurry up!!   
  
I stood next to the rails of the elevator tapping my claws against the rail, id been on this damn thing for almost an hour now and all I could see is darkness above and below and rocky walls to the sides.  
  
"This sucks" I muttered.  
  
"Caw!"   
  
What the hell, twisting round I tried to make out what that noise was, a movement to my right made me turn round claws exposed.  
  
A bird was perched on the rail; it had deep black feathers and several cuts on its body.  
  
And glowing red eyes.  
  
Unsure what to do I stared back at the bird, I had made a mistake with the zombie by getting too close, I wasn't going to make it again.  
  
"Caw caw!" the bird shuffled around and suddenly lunged at me, hovering above me it lashed out with claws and beak.  
  
Ducking down with my arms as a shield I lashed out with my tail, the bird screeched as it was sent over the edge and tumbled down the shaft, its cawing fading as it fell lower.  
  
I waited for a moment and when I was sure the damn thing was gone I relaxed, were there more of those strange zombie like things up here?  
  
Light began to build in the elevator and looking up I saw a row of lights leading up to some kind of platform, I smiled in relief.  
  
Once I got to the top I looked around carefully, the place was dark but I appeared to be in some kind of warehouse, moonlight came in from the windows above which were all broken.  
  
"Caw!"  
  
That damn bird! I turned hissing in warning and stopped when about 20 red eyes stared back at me.  
  
Crap.  
  
With a gloating screech the flock of birds took to the air and charged me, decided that running might be the best option I took off towards the large double doors at the edge of the warehouse.  
  
With large lopping strides I pounded towards the door, I roared as a bird landed on my back and pecked me and another clawed at my tail.  
  
Flicking my tail at the bird I heard a snap as it neck broke, grapping the one on my shoulder I flung it from me.  
  
I reached the door and heaved at it forced the ancient rusted door open, the rows pecked at my back as I slipped through the door and slammed it back at them.  
  
I leaned against the door panting as the birds screeched in anger behind me.  
  
I better get out of here.  
  
Looking round I spotted a large building in front of me, large walls surrounded me so I decided id have to go through that building to get out.  
  
Walking towards the building I noticed some useless junk in this courtyard, broken crates, smashed cars and other electrical appliances and science equipment.  
  
Strangely all the crates that weren't broken had a weird mark on them, an octagon with four red panels and four white, like an umbrella.  
  
Oh well doesn't matter.  
  
Looking at the building in front of me I read the plate on the door, waste disposal unit and sewer entrance.  
  
Entering I looked over the destruction and blood stained walls with trepidation.   
  
This doesn't look good.  
  
Walking around I found a map which showed the entrance to the sewers and that lead to the city itself, raccoon city.  
  
Hope it likes monster movies as ill soon be there.  
  
I made my way towards the entrance finding more signs of fights and blood.  
  
No bodies though.  
  
Finally I got to the sewer entrance and entered the door.  
  
Inside was a large pool with water pumping into it from a grate in the far end wall, some stairs led to a platform above me.  
  
"For fucks sake open!"  
  
I looked up and saw someone pushing against a thick metal door at the top of the platform; he didn't seem to be having much luck opening it.  
  
He was dressed in combat gear with protective clothing and a facemask and visor, his clothes all had that weird umbrella symbol.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He turned swiftly with his gun trained on me, I raised my hands, "relax im not going to hurt you," I said.  
  
He looked at me suspiciously, well I didn't blame him I was pretty scary but he didn't look like he was going to shoot me yet.  
  
"Are you going to talk or stare at me some more?"  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Not quite sure myself but call me hazard if you want"  
  
Hazard, well I like it, im obviously dangerous and was made to be a killer so I thought maybe this name suited me.  
  
"What are you doing here creature?"  
  
I bristled at that, I may not be human but I don't deserve to be called that.  
  
"The names hazard and im here for the same reason you are, trying to get out of this madhouse"  
  
He seemed to consider this before he lowered his gun and looked back at the door, he seemed to be ignoring me so I walked up to him, his gun pointed at me again when I got too close.  
  
"Keep your distance"  
  
Geez this guys got problems.  
  
"Whatever" I snapped.  
  
He turned back to me but with his gun by his side.  
  
"We need to get this door open but we need the right key card to do so, I know where it is and if you want to get out of here you best follow me and help get to it"  
  
I glared at him a bit before stepping back and letting him in front,  
  
"Lead on"  
  
He walked past but turned back towards me as I tried to follow.  
  
"Try anything and your dead"   
  
Wow even when threatening someone he talks in monotone.  
  
"Same goes to you"  
  
He turned back round and walked out of the room, I quickly followed.  
  
"So these guys where made by this T-virus thing?"  
  
I ducked underneath the zombie's clumsy grab and punched upwards shattering its jaw and laying it out.  
  
Behind me the soldier nodded as he fired his machine gun into the mass of zombies in front of us.  
  
The soldier had told me about this T-virus which could bring the dead back to life and create monsters; it was apparently top-secret government research that had gotten loose and infected the people at the lab.  
  
When I asked why he had told me this top-secret stuff he had remained quiet.  
  
When the last zombie dropped hunk went over to the desk in the sewer manager's office, searching the draws he pulled out a blue key card.  
  
"This is it"  
  
"Yes we the best man!" I gave a small victory dance as the soldier stared at me impassively.  
  
"We need to go"  
  
I nodded and followed after him stepping over the twitching bodies of the dead zombies, I had enjoyed the fight but still shivered when the soldier blasted their heads off with his shotgun.  
  
I watched the soldier as he stood reloading his shotgun, suddenly I remembered something.  
  
"Hey you never did tell me your name"  
  
He stopped and looked at me, when I didn't back down he went back to reloading his gun.  
  
"Hunk"  
  
Hunk and me finally got back to the sewer entrance we climbed to the platform and hunk entered the key card and unlocked the door.  
  
He turned back towards me and raised his shotgun.  
  
"Hunk what-"   
  
His shotgun fired blasting a hole in my stomach, I fell to my knees screaming as blood poured from my body.  
  
Hunk was talking as he walked round me.  
  
"Subject T-68, a success when melded with the hazard virus he exhibited all the normal mutations except his healing ability never became strong enough to deal with a instant mortal wound"  
  
Hunk cocked his gun and placed it against my head.  
  
I looked up at him, already I was healing but too slowly, a headshot would kill me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are the only remaining source of the hazard virus, I and my team where sent to retrieve both you and the g-virus from that madman William.  
  
Unfortunately William released the g-virus and the lab was contaminated, William himself hunted my team and me after he injected the virus into himself and became a monster"  
  
I looked behind him as my hearing heard the metal door opening; a zombie was walking towards hunk from behind.  
  
"I was the only survivor as usual, and now I get to give umbrella the g-virus sample I carry and the blood of the only remaining hazard creature"  
  
He cocked his gun as the zombie reached for him.  
  
"Goodbye freak" he smiled.  
  
"Ohhhrragghh!"   
  
The zombie-grabbed hunk pulling him back, I pulled myself to my feet my claws fully extended as hunk turned and blew the zombie in half.  
  
He turned back and tried to shoot me but I was two fast smacking his gun away with one hand I stabbed my claws into his shoulder and side.  
  
"Aaaarrrrrrrggh!" he screamed as I viscously twisted an evil grin on my face.  
  
He pulled a knife from his belt and stabbed it into my shoulder I released him as I roared in pain and pulled the knife free.  
  
I turned back, he had pulled two handguns from his belt and was firing at me, ducked down and rolling to the side I dodged the bullets and pulled up in front of him, sweeping up with my claw I knocked him over the edge and into the water below.  
  
I leaned over the edge, seeing the splash as his body hit the water and his body being swept away with the sewage by the fast current.  
  
I collapsed on the metal grating of the platform breathing heavily as I tried to heal the wound on my stomach and shoulder.  
  
My eyes closed as fatigue set in and I passed out.  
  
I finally woke up feeling sore as hell, I winced as I got up feeling the still healing skin stretch painfully, looking round I saw no more zombies except the two ends of the one hunk blew in half.  
  
A glint caught my eye and I turned round sharply.  
  
Hunks two handguns were still on the platform, picking them up I looked them over for a bit before stuffing them into the belt round my hips.  
  
Turning back towards the open door I listened intently for a moment.  
  
Nothing, no moans or squawks.  
  
It seemed safe.  
  
Shrugging my shoulders I walked into the sewers wondering what other monsters id meet in here.  
  
And maybe, just maybe I might meet someone like me. 


	4. the meeting

Hiya everyone!!!  
  
Hope you like this chapter and please send your reviews!!  
  
Thank you Shakahnna I really liked your reviews and your story was very good too! :)   
  
Chapter 3- the meeting  
  
"Drip...drip...drip"  
  
Underneath raccoon city the rats that would soon reach the surface and spread the virus created by William milled around doing their normal ratty routines.  
  
One sniffed the air as a strange smell reached it; she and her family were always on the alert for the rotting humans and long tongued creatures that fed on her kind.  
  
"Ooohhhhhhrrraaaa"  
  
The group of rats froze when they heard that chilling noise, a strange clinking noise filled the air as a being shuffled into the tunnel.  
  
The creature stared at the rats from its hunched position before rising up and screeching at the top of its voice, several tentacles rose from its back to make a fearsome sight.  
  
With a mass of chattering fur the rats ran for cover hiding in the walls and pipes as the creature walked by as fast as its chains would let it.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
Nasty rats!  
  
They bite and screech, Lisa doesn't like them.  
  
This place weird, it smells stinky but not as bad as caves at big house.  
  
Lisa not knows what to do now.  
  
Mommy gone.  
  
Daddy gone.  
  
Lisa still alive.  
  
What I got left?  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
This place stinks!!  
  
I growled as another foul smell hit my sensitive nostrils, having an enhanced sense of smell had its perks but this wasn't one of them!  
  
Wading through the sewers wasn't fun, thankfully he had met only one or two zombies in here, it seemed the T-virus hunk had mentioned hadn't spread this far yet.  
  
Grinning in delight as he spied the final elevator that would lead to the surface hazard ran inside and thankfully pressed the 'up' button.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Blinking in confusion hazard tried again.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
Looking round hazard found the problem.  
  
The generator next to the lift was missing a battery, it had no power.  
  
Roaring in anger hazard smashed his fist into the wall of the elevator wincing from the pain.  
  
Why did this place have to be so bloody difficult!?  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
What that noise?  
  
Standing tall and sniffing the air the creature seemed puzzled by the scent.  
  
This same scent as big scary man with claws, but he dead?  
  
Maybe monster looking for Lisa, maybe it wants to hurt her!  
  
Can't let that happen, Lisa find monster and stop it!  
  
The creature crouched low and then jumped onto the rafters above the sewer tunnel, it then began to shuffle towards the scent of the tyrant.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
Ok get a grip hazard.  
  
Taking some deep breaths I calmed myself down and began to think a bit more clearly.  
  
There must be back-up batteries in case of emergencies down here; all have to do is find one.  
  
I racked my memory and remembered the generator and waste areas I passed through.  
  
There were several fresh dead humans as well as some zombies but I dealt with them easily.  
  
Maybe its there?  
  
Turning from the elevator I upholstered my pistols and made my way back to the power rooms.  
  
The trip took a few minutes, but was uneventful save for grimacing when I saw some bodies floating in the water.  
  
At the entrance to the generator room I pulled open the heavy metal door.  
  
"Ahhhooooo"  
  
A zombie lunged for me through the doorway; I gave a shout of surprise and held the zombie from my neck that it tried desperately to get at.  
  
Firing my pistol into its stomach I pushed with all my might throwing the zombie from me, it fell to the floor and I quickly readied my guns as the zombie got up.  
  
"Heads up mate!" I said as I put a bullet through the zombie's head, I grinned when it fell even deader but my mirth was sort lived.  
  
Three more zombies shuffled towards me coming round the heavy machinery in the room.  
  
Turning to the one closest to me I blew its head off with several well-placed shots.  
  
Ducking under the zombie who went for me from behind I swung out with a foot and dropped the zombie, quickly putting a hole in its head when it was on the ground.  
  
The last one swung at me knocking my arms aside making my next shot go wide.  
  
Leaning in close I smashed my head into its own before it could bite me, the zombie stepped back clutching its head and moaning in pain.  
  
Swinging round I lunched a powerful roundhouse kick to its chest sending it flying into a stack of tools behind it.  
  
It lay dazed as I put a bullet through its head killing it instantly.  
  
Standing catching my breath I quickly reloaded and waited to see if any more zombies were coming.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relieve I went back to searching the room for the battery.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
The creature froze as it heard the gunshots echoing in the tunnels.  
  
Tyrant has guns?  
  
Walking as fast as it could the creature made its way to the gunshots.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
"Ahha!!"   
  
I gave a shout of glee when I unearthed a functional battery from the rubble under a fallen stack of shelves.  
  
Now at last I can get to the surface and get out of this hellhole!  
  
Walking back into the sewer tunnels I froze as a strange sound came to my ears.  
  
Some kind of rattling like a chain was echoing around the tunnel, twisting round I tried to make out where it was coming from.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
I sniffed the air again, the strange tyrant was nearby, and continuing along the pipes above the tunnel I made my way into a more square shaped area with the tyrant inside.  
  
{Hazard p.o.v}  
  
Hazard growled as he heard that chain rattling noise again, it seemed something was following him but every time he looked back nothing was there, drawing his pistols he continued along the dirty tunnel in the sewers.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
What is that thing?  
  
Lisa is confused, he smell like monster man with big knifes but he dress like soldier men with guns.  
  
Soldier men bad, they hurt Lisa!  
  
He must be bad, he here to hurt Lisa!  
  
Lisa won't let him, Lisa stop him.  
  
Must be careful Lisa, he have gun and they hurt, must be quiet and creep up on him.  
  
Yes Lisa must.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
There! The chain rattling again!  
  
He did a 360 turn with his guns in front of him, nothing there's nothing.  
  
What's going on?  
  
Hazard tried desperately to see what he knew was nearby. Unfortunately he didn't look up.  
  
Crouched in the shadows above him a hunched figure in chains with a huge clump of metal as a handcuff prepared to jump.  
  
A horrible screech filled his ears before a tremendous force hit him in his back sending him flying into the tunnel floor; water splashed everywhere as he rolled back to his feet.  
  
He gasped at what he saw, a hunched figure was shuffling towards him, it had chains on its feet and hands and a cruel handcuff that was little more then a block of sharp metal on its hands.  
  
It wore faces on itself, underneath its rags he saw a thin stomach and some rips visible under the skin.  
  
He looked past the faces to its own eyes; they were a deep brownish yellow and looked half mad.  
  
The creature jumped towards him and swung for him, ducking under the arms he jumped to the side and stood facing the creature.  
  
It seemed puzzled that he had dodged it so fast but continued after him, hazard walked backwards at the same speed as it.  
  
Keeping his eyes locked onto the creatures he saw it begin to get nervous, he gave a small growl and took a step forward keeping eye contact hoping to intimidate it.   
  
It did.  
  
The creature stopped and made a hesitant backwards step, there was fear in its eyes and hazard noticed, and he continued to advance on the creature.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
What he doing?  
  
No stay back! You supposed to run.  
  
Stop looking at Lisa's eyes, see the faces not Lisa.  
  
The faces scare the monsters.  
  
They run away when they see them.  
  
Why ar'nt you running!  
  
Stop it! Stop looking at Lisa stop.  
  
Stop it!!  
  
Lisa gave an angry scream as Lisa brought my hands down to smash into this annoying man.  
  
What no! He's grabbed my arms, Lisa can't get free.  
  
No let me go.  
  
Stop it I don't like this.  
  
Mommy make him stop!  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
Hazard watched it grow scared then angry, it screamed as it raised its long arms high and brought them down to smash into him.  
  
He met the attack head on and grabbed its hands before it could hit him.  
  
A contest of strength began, despite its apparent frailty it had a lot of strength, but he was stronger.  
  
Holding its arms he began to raise them holding the struggling creature until he shoved it backwards against the wall.  
  
Before it could recover he grabbed it again and held it against the wall.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
No please stop.  
  
Not again, I don't want soldier man to hurt me again.  
  
Mommy help me please help me.  
  
Stop please.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
Hazard was ready to pull back and snap this monsters neck when to his surprise it cried, at first it was a slight snuffle which turned into low sobs, then to his horror the creature began to thrash about while crying and moaning in sadness at the top of its voice.  
  
He released it and watched as it fell to the floor and curled up sobbing pitifully, hazard watched it unsure what to do when he remembered what he was here for, he had the battery he could go to the surface now.  
  
He shook his head no he couldn't do that!  
  
Kneeling down he gently touched the creatures shoulder and feeling it flinch gently began to rub it.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
Im scared mommy.  
  
The monsters at that scary house always scared me but I could fight them, I was strong.  
  
But he's stronger what if he hurts me mommy.  
  
What if he tries to touch me in that painful way?  
  
Oh please mommy don't let him do that!  
  
He's touching my shoulder, oh please no!  
  
Rubbing me?  
  
Feels ok but that was what it was like last time until he did more.  
  
"Im not going to hurt you"  
  
He's not going to hurt me?  
  
"Please don't cry I didn't mean to hurt you"  
  
He didn't?  
  
Looking up at him I quickly looked away when he looked at me.  
  
Im scared.  
  
I feel fingers under my chin; I feel them even under the faces I wear.  
  
They lift up my face, im looking at his gold eyes, they very pretty like gem daddy showed me.  
  
He's smiling at me but it's a good smile.  
  
Carefully I smile back, my face hurts.  
  
I haven't smiled for so long.  
  
His smile grows bigger.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
It's smiling!!  
  
I feel myself grin happily as a meek smile graces these creatures' lips.  
  
Feeling its time to talk I try to communicate.  
  
"Hello?" I say gently.  
  
{Unknown p.o.v}  
  
Hello?  
  
He's talking to me; he wants to talk to me!  
  
Mommy what do I say?  
  
I try to talk but a dry croak is all that comes out, what happened?  
  
He looks disappointed, his fingers are leaving my chin, no don't go!  
  
I will talk, I will!  
  
"He...llo, hello" I say.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
It talked!!  
  
Dear god in heaven I've found another!  
  
My grin is back and im rubbing its chin; the creature is more relaxed now.  
  
I want to talk some more.  
  
"My names hazard what's yours?" I ask.  
  
It seems to consider that, its eyes showing its confusion.  
  
Does it not have a name or has it forgotten.  
  
It's eyes shine again and it smiles more brightly.  
  
"Lisa"  
  
Lisa, a nice name but that means, a girl!  
  
I look her over; underneath the rags I see the smooth skin and frail arms, only a female would be so delicate.  
  
I look back at her, she's nervous again, hazard you idiot you probably looked like you were eyeing her up no wonder she's scared with my looks.  
  
"Lisa is a nice name, its nice to meet you"  
  
"Re.. ally?" she says, her voice is dry and croaky like she hasn't talked for years.  
  
Probably hasn't.  
  
"Yes im glad I found someone to talk to, I was getting lonely down here" I confess.  
  
{Lisa's p.o.v}  
  
He was lonely like Lisa?  
  
Lisa look at man more, he have purple skin like scales, he have a tail!  
  
It funny looking and twitches behind him.  
  
His clothes better then rags I wear.  
  
Suddenly feeling a bit self conscious I paw at my rags embarrassed, he's like an angel with his nice clothes and clean body and here's me looking like a monster.  
  
Oh yeah I am a monster.  
  
Lisa sad again.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
Lisa paws at her clothes and I can smell the depression coming off her, I look down at the handcuff and chains and hiss in anger as I see the cuts and scar tissue around them, how long has she been chained up like this!  
  
"Ha..zard?"   
  
I look up, she's scared again, idiot don't hiss!!  
  
I look down and hold the chain round her leg.  
  
"Who did this to you Lisa" I say through clenched teeth.  
  
She looks down and fiddles with the huge handcuff round her hands.  
  
"Bad men with...with white co..co..coats! They give Lisa bad medicine and lock her up"  
  
She trembles, "they did things to Lisa. Lisa said stop but they laughed"  
  
She starts sobbing again; "they stick big needles in Lisa, and touch her"  
  
Hazard is gaping in horror, she was tested on and...rape?  
  
I quickly pull her into a hug, holding her as she cries.  
  
She struggles when she realises what's happening.  
  
"I wont hurt you Lisa I promise," I swear vehemently.   
  
She stiffens then relaxes as I gently rock her while whispering words of comfort into her ears.  
  
{Lisa's p.o.v}  
  
I didn't want to remember the bad men.  
  
The guard with the cruel smile, he hurt Lisa lots.  
  
Hazard is hugging me, it feel nice to be hugged.  
  
I sigh as I snuggle closer to his warmth; I fall asleep with a smile on my face for the first time in years.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
I look down at the sleeping tyrant in my arms; she's resting peacefully with a cute smile on her true face.  
  
I want to see more.  
  
Gently shifting one of the facemasks aside, cringing when I do so I reveal some of her face.  
  
She's covered in dirt but still she's...beautiful.  
  
Pale white skin with small scatterings of freckles, she isn't rotting at all like those zombies.  
  
She doesn't have much hair but what she does have is a light hazel.  
  
I look down unto the chains and handcuffs and a deep rage fills me.  
  
How could this umbrella do this to her!  
  
I know she never said that but I know umbrella is the only company that could do this.  
  
I can't remember my previous life, or even if I had one but I know she must have lost everything she loved.  
  
Holding her in my arms I resolve that from today ill protect her and be the friend she has needed for years.  
  
Picking up one of my pistols I hold her close to me and keep watch.  
  
I don't want to ruin the first decent sleep she's had in years. 


	5. escape

HIYA!!!  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews I really really REALLY loved them!  
  
THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!  
  
Im really sorry that this took so long but ive had some problems with my Internet connection and couldn't get this chapter posted.  
  
I hope this next chapter is as pleasing to you as the previous ones.  
  
Chapter 4- Meanwhile  
  
Raccoon city R.P.D  
  
"For the last time this isn't a load of bullshit it's the truth!"  
  
For the 100th time Chris Redfield tried unsuccessfully to make his overweight moronic chief understand that the nightmare he, Jill, Rebecca and Barry went through wasn't a hoax.  
  
Chief Irons smiled sarcastically, "oh I do believe you Chris, I mean what's not to believe about zombies and mutant creatures, its on TV all the time so why not in the real world?"  
  
Chris glared Daggers at Irons smirking face, why couldn't he at least listen?  
  
"Look" said Chris trying to be calm, "If you send a armed team to the location I told you in the Arkly Mountains you'll find the remains of the lab and mansion, something would still be there"  
  
Irons smile vanished to be replaced with a look of distain, "Listen closely Chris, I don't know why you made up this bogus story of monsters and freaks that eat human flesh but all I care about is the mysterious deaths of STARS bravo team"  
  
Chris tried to say how the zombies killed them but the chief cut him off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!! As far as the internal affairs is concerned it was you who killed them!"  
  
Chris was speechless; they thought he had killed his friends?  
  
He closed his eyes as the memories of his dead teammates came to life, Richards sacrifice, enricos last words, the mutilated corpse of Kennedy, all because of umbrella.  
  
He gritted his teeth and glared resolutely at Chief Iron's smirking face, "Ill get proof, one way or another ill get proof"  
  
Irons looked worried for a second but then it was gone, why did he look worried? Though Chris.  
  
Irons had a cold look in his eyes, "Unfortunately finding 'proof' is the work police officers do, not civilians," he stated smugly.  
  
Chris was horrified "You cant!"  
  
A sick grin broke grew under his moustache, "As of tomorrow you and the rest of the STARS alpha team are disbanded and discharged, pending full review by the police board for future employment"  
  
"Though, He added gleefully, I doubt you'll ever be a police officer anywhere if I have a say in it"  
  
Chris was shaking with rage, how easy would it be to reach for his gun and put a bullet in this fat tub of shits head, fighting to survive in that mansion had given him quick reflexes.  
  
The chief as if sensing what Chris was thinking held out his hand, "Your gun and shield" he said.  
  
Chris was barely containing his rage as he handed over his gun and badge; the chief gave Chris a dismissive glance as he went back to his paperwork.  
  
"You may go now"  
  
Chris glared at Irons some more but the chief was ignoring him, with a snarl of rage he turned and left the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Goddamn mother fucker!!!"   
  
Chris sucked in gulps of air to try and calm himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled round ready to strike whomever it was.  
  
"East there mate, calm down"  
  
Chris sighed as he saw Barry's gentle smile and felt the anger wash away to be replaced with sadness.  
  
"He's firing us Barry"  
  
Barry gave a nod as he lead Chris to the STARS office, there was no' one there, Jill was out and Rebecca had left the city.  
  
Collapsing onto a chair he held his head in his hands as Barry began to pack his gear up calmly and quietly.  
  
Once he had filled two boxes of his and Chris's he handed one to Chris and watched as Chris looked over his stuff dejectedly.  
  
"So what now Chris?"  
  
Good question Barry. Chris looked over his stuff some more until he pulled out a picture of STARS alpha and bravo team all together.  
  
So many good men dead, all without the praise and respect their deaths deserved.  
  
A spark filled his eyes as he stood up a new strength filled his limbs, he handed Barry the picture.  
  
"What now Barry? We get proof, and make umbrella pay!" he said fiercely.  
  
Barry smiled and together they left the STARS office for the last time.  
  
Raccoon sewers  
  
Underneath Raccoon city two creatures slumbered peacefully in each other's arms, one was a dark demon of justice, while the other was a fallen angel of light.  
  
Both found the happiness they had both wanted for so long in each other's arms and at last they had a reason for living.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}   
  
I woke up for the second time in my life to a very pleasant sensation, something warm and soft was pressing against me.  
  
My eyes felt heavy for some reason as I opened then, I yawned widely another strange sensation and then groggily took in my surroundings.  
  
Stonewalls covered with dirt and sludge, a small river of...goo?  
  
The sewer!  
  
Senses alert I searched for any nearby mutants with my senses, nothing thank god.  
  
Finally the memories of yesterday came to life, waking up in the lab, my first zombie encounter.  
  
Seeing the birds... that bastard Hunk shooting me.  
  
Lisa.  
  
Looking down at the bundle of rags and tyrant curled up against me I smiled happily.  
  
Lisa was sound asleep with a peaceful expression of what I could see of her face, it was a shame I couldn't see her beautiful eyes but the small smile on her lips was enough for now.  
  
Holding her closer my eyes closed in paradise as she gave a small murmur and nuzzled closer to me, opening my eyes and staring at the bulb that flickered on the tunnel roof above I couldn't help but feel that even in this disgusting hell hole my life, all two days of it was perfect.  
  
When I had met that betrayer Hunk I had though that maybe there was a chance for humans to like me, but my hopes were blown away with the shotgun blast to my chest.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping angel in my arms I couldn't help but feel a burning rage at all of humanity for what they had done to her, I know that Umbrella did this but I don't believe that so many humans could know what was happing to her and not feel for her.  
  
How could they do such terrible things to her, to me! Without feeling remorse?  
  
I wouldn't give them another chance, not umbrella, not the government, not any human would ever use us again!  
  
I knew it would be difficult, they wouldn't leave us alone, umbrella, the soldiers, and all would be after Lisa and me.  
  
My eyes screwed shut as I raged in my mind, why couldn't they leave us alone? We didn't do anything to them!  
  
I felt a strange wetness growing in my eyes and clamped them shut, what was happening to me?  
  
Quivering in rage I didn't notice the yellow eyes staring up at me in fear.  
  
{Lisa's p.o.v}  
  
What's wrong with Hazard?  
  
I looked up feeling him shaking as his eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling again.  
  
Small tears fell from his eyes, he was crying!  
  
I have to do something!  
  
Reaching up carefully I cupped his cheeks as best I could with my hands cuffed, his golden eyes stared at me sorrowfully and I gave him a reassuring smile and gently rubbed his cheeks.  
  
"We ok now Hazard, they cant get us now" I said.  
  
He nodded and went to hug me; I hugged back firmly whispering words of comfort into his pointed ears, eventually he stopped shaking and relaxed.  
  
We sat together for a little longer before he pulled back giving a false cough.  
  
"Yeah im sorry about that" he said uncomfortably.  
  
Looking round he stood up and offering his hand helped me up too.  
  
"We need to get out of here Lisa, more of those zombies might turn up and I don't want to risk a fight," he said.  
  
I nodded and he took the lead as we made our way to the elevator, it took a while but it gave us time to talk.  
  
I explained about my past, how mom and dad were...were killed by Umbrella and how they stuck me in a cell and injected all those viruses into me.  
  
I was crying when I told him about the chains and handcuff they put on me when I became stronger and grew my tentacles, Hazard was angry with that.  
  
"Goddamn mother fuckers when I find them ill rip their damn throats out, ill burn their homes, kill their families then ill get seriously mad!" he had raged.  
  
Then I told him about the long years I spent alone with only the monsters for company, Hazard had hugged me as we walked and I gratefully leaned against him as I continued the tale.  
  
Finally I got to when I met the STARS members and Jill Valentine, how she and I fought and how she showed me how my mother was truly dead.  
  
"Ill kill the bitch when I find her" muttered Hazard.  
  
"No Hazard, she did hurt me but im thankful for it" I said earnestly.  
  
Hazard was amazed, "How could you be glad, she treated you like a monster and nearly killed you!"  
  
I smiled sadly, " yes but if she didn't show me my mother I would still be alone in that mansion I...I wouldn't have met you"  
  
Hazard seemed shocked at these words but then a small smile grew on his face as he hugged me again and we kept walking.  
  
"Im glad too" he said.  
  
After that we didn't talk anymore, we didn't need to.  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}  
  
I walked in a near daze, my body on autopilot as we made our way to the elevator, we finally got there and Lisa stood next to the elevator as I tried to get the battery sorted.  
  
"Finally!"   
  
I got the battery in correctly and watched as the lights went back on and a humming filled the air as the elevator power came back on.  
  
"Lets go, lets go!" squealed Lisa.  
  
Smiling I pressed the descend button and watched as the elevator slowly came down.  
  
Way too slowly.  
  
"Hazard is it supposed to be this slow?" asked Lisa.  
  
Hazard growled as he watched the lift slowly make its way down.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to wait," he said.  
  
"RRRAAGGGHHHHH!"  
  
Lisa and Hazard whirled round as the blood-freezing roar filled the tunnel; Hazard spotted something huge walking slowly towards them.  
  
"Or we could not!" squeaked Lisa.  
  
Hazard began rapidly pressing the descend button hoping against logic that it would make the elevator faster.  
  
A scream from Lisa made him turn quickly; he had to choke back his own cry at what he saw.  
  
A Man in a tattered lab coat was walking towards them, he was around 7 foot tall but that in itself wasn't scary.  
  
The huge right arm with the enormous claws was, it was a deep purple black flesh, with large red blood vessels running through it.  
  
Even more horrifying was the huge Eyeball that was in its shoulder joint in moved from him to Lisa never staying on one for long.  
  
I looked at the fading nametag on the monsters coat.  
  
William Birkin.  
  
William stared at us some more before lifting his mutated arm before us, to our horror the claws grew in length and vicious barbs erupted along their length.  
  
"We are screwed," muttered Hazard, Lisa gave a whimper.  
  
Hazard turned to watch Lisa, her tentacles were fully extended and she was hissing in warning at the mutant, but the shaking of her body showed she was still scared.   
  
"Oh what the hell"  
  
Drawing his twin pistols Hazard let rip on the mutant grinning in delight as blood splattered everywhere.  
  
He emptied both clips into the beast and watched it fall to the ground.  
  
"See Lisa no problem here," boasted Hazard.  
  
A groan filled the air as the mutant got back up, the wounds on his body rapidly healing, Hazard was amazed that something could take 30 bullets and still get up.  
  
The creature was now pissed judging by the scowl on its face and now ran straight for Hazard.  
  
Keep it away from Lisa was Hazards main goal as he jumped aside dodging the creatures slash.  
  
William growled as he stomped towards Hazard who had his own claws out hissing in warning.  
  
With an angry roar William charged Hazard with a clawed clothesline, Hazard ducked under slashing the Tyrants stomach as it went by, recovering quickly William lashed out with his human arm catching Hazards shoulder.  
  
The force of the blow spun him round making him take a second to gain his balance, William lashed out with a powerful combo of slashes and cuts leaving hazard forced to block them.  
  
Hazard grunted in pain as two slashes tore through his arm and scored his chest.  
  
Giving a scream of fury Hazard lunched his own attack, the creatures sheer bulk provided an easy target and Hazard caused several deep cuts before William punched him square in the jaw, taking the hit he lashed out with his tail as he spun round smashing Williams head to the side.  
  
Momentarily Dazed hazard sweep the tyrant's feet out dropping it and then jumping up slammed his clawed feet into the creatures rip cage.  
  
William gave a choked roar as several rips snapped but his healing ability quickly took over.  
  
Slashing up he knocked Hazard flying sending him to the floor, Hazard got back up groggily turning to see Williams claw coming towards him, a series of powerful blows forced Hazard to his knees.  
  
Baying mockingly William raised his claw ready to deliver the fatal strike.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him!"  
  
William was startled as several tentacles wrapped round him; lifting him into the air Lisa gave a scream of anger as she threw him into the tunnel wall.  
  
"Hazard are you ok" Lisa bent over him worriedly; he saw William rising behind and gave out a breathless warning.  
  
"Lisa behind you!"  
  
Lisa turned too late to see William, his claw smashed into her sending her flying into a stack of heavy machinery near the elevator.  
  
She screamed as electricity surged through her due to the impact and collapsed on the floor.  
  
William gave a sick grin as he stepped over her ready to finish her off; before he could Hazard was smashing his claws deep into the tyrant's back.  
  
With a roar of annoyance William turned and smacking Hazards arm aside slammed his claw right into hazards stomach.  
  
A high-pitched scream forced its way out of Hazards throat as he was lifted into the air, the sickening feeling of those claws twitching and moving inside him.  
  
Lisa had gotten back up and slammed her hands as hard as she could into the monsters side. It had no effect.  
  
Lashing out with his human fist he knocked her away as he pulled back his fist ready to punch it through Hazards head.  
  
Hazards mind whirled, he couldn't force Williams claws out of his body before the tyrant took his head off, even if he did his healing ability would take a few hours to recover from this severe a wound.  
  
But Lisa, William will kill her!  
  
I have to do something!  
  
Time seemed to slow down as he watched Williams hand pull back in slow motion, Lisa screaming in the background.  
  
"Ha-"  
  
I have to do something!  
  
"zar-"  
  
I wont let him beat me!  
  
"ardd!"  
  
He will suffer!  
  
A Mental click occurred and a power long dormant took control, his mind activated it on the subconscious level and now William was going to pay.  
  
It began as a small tingling all over his body, then a rapid increase in temperature.  
  
Pores in the skin opened as wide as they could and the organs in his body necessary for his salvation quickly generated a high current.  
  
A searing pain filled his body as the energy travelled through conductive tissues straight to the skin and open pores.  
  
He had but a moment to see Williams blood filled eyes widen in terror before a blinding light filled the room.  
  
He could dimly hear William roaring in pain and the claw in his stomach being pulled out, some instinct made him grasp Williams retreating body and cling on tight as Williams's roars became small whimpers and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.  
  
He felt him and the tyrant fall to the floor and before he passed out he heard Lisa screaming his name and the sight of the blackened smoking flesh of the now deceased Tyrant.  
  
Darkness took over as he slipped into oblivion.  
  
Damn that took forever to do.  
  
Well hope you like this next chapter and maybe you can guess what just happened if you read the prequel chapter. 


	6. A chance for a breather?

Chapter 5- with you  
  
{Hazards p.o.v}   
  
'Ok what truck hit me' was hazards first though when he woke.  
  
Before he was even truly awake his nerves were joyfully singing out all the pain his body was going through.  
  
His whole body tingled and he could smell burnt flesh.  
  
Also the fact his stomach was screaming in pain didn't help.  
  
Slowly forcing himself to ignore the pain he tried to feel his surroundings with his senses.  
  
He could feel heat on his skin; warmth that probably meant a fire was nearby.  
  
His back was resting against something soft, sheets? A bed maybe?  
  
He could smell wood burning and a multitude of other scents, plants, animals and more wood, where was he?  
  
Lastly he smelt that sweet scent that meant Lisa was nearby.  
  
His eyes shot open, Lisa, William, the fight!  
  
He blinked as his eyes took in his surroundings, wooden walls, a fireplace in the corner, there where several shelves with pictures, other junk and some plants.  
  
He blinked again when he spied the huge head of a deer with large antlers mounted on the wall.  
  
He twisted round ignoring the pain and spotted a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring at him from a chair next to his bed.  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
Lisa gave a cry of happiness and launched herself at him, he grunted in pain and surprise as the two of them fell back onto the bed with her hugging him with her tentacles and her cuffed arms draped over his chest.  
  
"Thankgodthankgodthankgod..." Lisa whispered fiercely.  
  
He hugged her back ignoring the pain thankful she was safe.  
  
"You were asleep for so long, I thought...I thought you were...you were" she broke off and began to cry again, her head and masks leaning into his shoulder.  
  
"Im ok Lisa" he grimaced at how rough and dry his voice sounded.  
  
They both lay there for a while, Lisa refusing to let Hazard free of her grip (Not that Hazard minded) and Hazard rubbing her back, arms and the purple tentacles that wrapped comfortably round his body.  
  
Growing tired and in desperate need for water Hazard tried to gently pry Lisa off.  
  
"Lisa, Lisa I need to rest please"  
  
She jumped off quickly babbling excuses and apologies, Hazard smiled as he watched her babble adorably.  
  
"Im sorry I just wanted to make sure you were ok and then I didn't want to let go and then you sounded so hurt I just felt so sad that you got hurt so I wanted to make you better but maybe a hug wasn't the best way but I couldn't think of anything else so I just kept hugging you im really sorry"  
  
"Lisa!" I said firmly, she blinked in surprise.  
  
I smiled warmly, "Take a deep breath and relax, im not mad and im happy that you hugged me"  
  
She smiled as I tried to stop the grimace of pain from sitting up so long.  
  
Lisa noticed.  
  
"Hazard what's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
I lay back down and winced as my stomach began to burn with pain, "Nothing im ok"  
  
She glared at me before stomping over to me; she looked over me some more before lifting up the covers and gently lifting up my shirt.  
  
"Lisa what are you doing!" I squeaked, did I just squeak?  
  
She gave a timid smile before lifting my shirt off completely, I was blushing but she was thankfully focused on the massive amounts of bandages round my stomach.  
  
"You bandaged me," I stated quietly.  
  
She blushed, "Im sorry that it took so long and I had to use a lot of bandages, it was difficult with, well you know."  
  
She lifted her hands showing the cruel handcuffs and I nodded understanding.  
  
She gently peeled off the old bandage, she gave a look of sympathy when I winced but she managed to get it off.  
  
I looked down and thanked the stars for healing, the massive wound caused by William while not fully healed was only a small puncture wound of a few inches instead of the massive hole through my body that he gave me.  
  
It was still oozing blood but only a little.  
  
Lisa pulled a first aid kit from underneath the bed and began to pull out some bandages; I noticed that most of the rolls were very thin in amount.  
  
She began to carefully bandage my stomach and I was thankful for the soft feel of her hands instead of the aching pain all over my body.  
  
"There you go, its done," she said as she put the medkit back under the bed.  
  
I was too tired to answer, but gave a weak nod.  
  
"Do you need anything, food water? There's some food in the kitchen I could get you some" she said already rising.  
  
"Just water please," I croaked.  
  
She walked out of the room but my hearing tracked her through the small cottage.  
  
Now that I was awake my senses began to make a mental map of the place, judging by the air currents and Lisas own movements there were two more rooms downstairs with 3 rooms upstairs.  
  
The upstairs windows were open and brought a strange multitude of scents with them.  
  
Various animals and plants. Clean water and sweet air.  
  
A forest, that had to be it.  
  
Strange ive never been in a forest before so how do I know what one smells like?  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by Lisas return, she smiled at me as she gave me a glass of water. I tried to drink in one gulp but she stopped me quickly.  
  
"Drink it slowly Hazard, your stomach still needs to recover" she said tenderly.   
  
I drank the water and returned the glass; she placed it on the ground then sat back in the chair next to my bed.  
  
"Lisa"   
  
She looked at me.  
  
"I...I want to say, thank you. Thank you for caring for me" it was difficult to say but I felt better now.  
  
She smiled and I felt much better seeing that.  
  
"It was the least I could do," she said blushing slightly.  
  
I smiled back and laid back trying to rest.  
  
"What happened to William?" I asked, my memory was a bit fuzzy.  
  
Lisa seemed a bit uncertain of what to say.  
  
"When he...he stabbed you and I was knocked away he was ready to kill you but then, you killed him"  
  
"How?" how could I have killed him? I had his fist in my stomach for Christ's sake.  
  
"It was weird, you seemed to glow then all this electricity shot out of your body, you fried him and he let you go"  
  
She shook her head; "Afterwards I pulled you into the elevator and took you to this cottage"  
  
I nodded and looked round again, the cottage did have some umbrella equipment in it, some radios, guns and medical kits.  
  
But where were we?  
  
"Lisa where are we exactly?"  
  
"The elevator stopped in this forest, the cottage was only a short distance away. I suppose it's lucky it was here, you were bleeding badly"  
  
I shuddered as I remembered the feel of Williams's claws in me, which had not been nice!  
  
I felt my eyelids become heavy as my body forced me to sleep; I tried to stay awake but Lisa's put a tentacle on my brow and gently rubbed me there.  
  
"Sleep Hazard, ill watch over you" she whispered.  
  
I mumbled a thank you then fell back into sleep.  
  
{Lisa's p.o.v}  
  
I watched as Hazard fell asleep his face taking on a beautifully peaceful visage.  
  
'Ive only known you for barely a day and... and I cant consider life without you now'   
  
I smiled as Hazard gave a sleepy mumble as my tentacle soothed the bruise on his head, to think that something I had used to kill could be so tender with someone.  
  
'But you don't care about that do you?'  
  
I had never used my tentacles to tend to someone; with my hands still confined my body had over the years grew these tentacles to replace them.  
  
'They sure were handy when I met Jill'  
  
I winced as I remembered all the times I had been knocked unconscious by Jill's shotgun or Magnum, I had retreated to my home and spent the next hour or so removing the bullets from my body.  
  
'A blessing and a curse, that I cannot die'  
  
Yet Hazard didn't care, he never flinched when I touched him nor showed fear, instead he welcomed the touches and I remember him shivering when I ran a tentacle down his back by accident when we were in the sewers.  
  
' I thought it was fear or repulsion, but it wasn't'  
  
I looked down at his beautiful face and was awed by the smile on his face.  
  
'You liked it'  
  
I withdrew from him, I winced when I watched him give a mumble in protest of my tentacle leaving but I had to get away right now.  
  
Shuffling out of the room I walked down the dusty corridor towards the kitchen, the place had been deserted for a while and now small spider webs and dust covered the place.  
  
In the kitchen I walked over to the sink and turned the taps with my tentacles, fresh clean water came out.  
  
I drew a glass and sipped the clear liquid.  
  
'Oh god that's good'  
  
I can't remember when I last tasted so pure water.  
  
I finished the glass and turned round, coming to a stop when I say the large mirror against the wall.  
  
I had sobbed and cried when I first saw it but now only silent tears fell down my face.  
  
The dirty and rags and blood stains hadn't changed, my skin was still pale and I looked like I hadn't eaten in years.  
  
'Almost true' I mused.  
  
The faces I wore nearly made me scream, I had never noticed the looks of horror and pain on them, they were just to stop people seeing me.  
  
'Why did I do it? What made me kill"?  
  
The long fangs gave me a demons smile and my yellow/brown eyes made me look insane.  
  
' I was, until...'  
  
Hazard.  
  
He changed me.  
  
I had only known him a day and he broke all my defences, the monster, the masks, the inner child.  
  
'He made me real' I thought.  
  
More tears fell down my face.  
  
How could he stand me, why did he risk his life to save me?  
  
When William had stabbed him I had felt my heart brake, his screams had brought my world tumbling down.  
  
'I was so afraid'  
  
He had been asleep for 3 days and as each one went by I felt my hopes dying.  
  
'But he's awake'  
  
I had been overcome by an immense feeling of relief, and when he had hugged me and said those quiet words of comfort I had never felt so happy.  
  
"Lisa?" called Hazard from the main room.  
  
I took another look at the monster that was me and made a pledge.  
  
'Hazard wont have to be afraid again, ill make sure of that'  
  
Getting another glass of water I made my way back to my guardian angel.  
  
Maybe now we'd be cut some slack and not have anything else happen to us.  
  
'I hope' I thought.  
  
{Jill's p.o.v}  
  
'Please god let me have lost him!'  
  
I breathed in great gulps of air as I ran through the forest.  
  
'He's unstoppable, how can he survive being blown apart?'  
  
I wondered what had happened to Barry and Carlos after the crash, did Nemesis get them too?  
  
I saw a small cottage up ahead its lights were on.  
  
Checking my shotgun was full I cautiously approached the small house.  
  
'Maybe someone else is still alive?'  
  
And that's a wrap!!  
  
Sorry to keep you in suspense but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens next.  
  
Send lots of reviews Kay?  
  
:) 


End file.
